User talk:DaRanger
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need any help, want to make a request, or just chat, leave me a message here. Please, 'NO SWEARING! '''If you must use profanity use (***). P.S. Always sign your posts...You all know who you are. Welcome Hi, welcome to Tak and the Power of Juju Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tak and the power of juju-episodes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Good job so far on the wiki. It's nice that you visit each day even when you only have time for a couple of edits. I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Not a page of the MAIN character There is no page of Tak, the main character! Please make it, and make sure it has quality and a picture (with an infobox). Why thank you! I would like if you can maybe fix up a bit the page I just created. You know, check it out, see if there's something to fix and that :D May the Juju be with you! - Watanuki-Kun Request for background and logo Hi DaRanger. Please see my reply on the requests page. While you're working on those last 10 uncategorized pages, I'll start working on a new background and logo. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia's image server cache is having problems at the moment, so when using Special:ThemeDesigner to upload the new background and logo I made, the old versions of each image were still displaying. So I uploaded each new image as its own unique name, then using MediaWiki:Wikia.css, I was able to force the background image to display (as you can see), but I was unable to get the new logo to appear instead of the old one. To see the new logo I made, go here. Eventually, the image server cache should update, and the new logo will show up. If you want me to change something about the new background or logo, leave me a message. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Bonnie page is wrong. Um... the page with the character bonnie. that character was in the concept art gallery of the first game but, she wasn't going to be tak's girlfriend or flora's replacement. Posted my profile pic in the main Tak gallery. Delete please. Hello, DaRanger. :) I've been following your Tak Wiki for a while, and decided to sign up so I could help you out a bit. You said you've never watched the show as much, but I have! I can definately help you there. I'm a MAJOR Tak fan. I have the original 3 games, Tak:Mojo Mistake, I used to have Guardians of Gross (it got stolen. :( ), and I draw fanart of them all on my DevART. But since I'm a n00b at this site, I accidently posted my profile pic in your gallery by accident. Could you remove it please? I'd be mighty grateful. You're doing a great job! Keep it up! -- LambStar 'Hello there ! ' Thank you for your welcome words on my talk page. You do awesome work and me and the rest of the Tak fans are very grateful. I'm currently working on rough writting on the DS version of the The Great Juju challenge. I've buyed the GBA versions of the first three games they should come in my mailbox soon so i write info if they have interesting extras, other info on Mojo Mistake. and a few edit. ^^ Btw, WHERE did you find thoses awesome high quality concept art ? It's rocking my socks just seeing it. AquaLuna 14:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC)AquaLuna Spotlight Request Hi. Congratulations on reaching 200 articles! Tak and the Power of Juju Wiki looks good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Font Hi DaRanger. The font I used is called Godzilla. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Swearing Please look at this ip addresses comment on the Party Juju page. -- Hokage Wild 12:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Absence Just to give you a heads up, I'll be absent August 7th- August 21th. -- Hokage Wild 12:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) There is spam on the Tak page. -- Hokage Wild 20:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Put back the Tak profile picture. Hey, DaRanger! Remember that Pony spammer from a few days ago? Well, after they put a Pony picture in place of Tak's profile pic, it thankfully got removed. But for some reason, the real Tak profile pic isn't there anymore even though it can be seen on the front page. All it says in its place is "200px". I tried replacing it, but it won't work for me. Could you do it? Thanks in advance! :) -- LambStar Main Page Tweaks Hello! My name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I just wanted to let you know that to guarantee that your main page continues to function properly with Wikia's ad policies, I had to slightly tweak your main page. Thanks for the understanding. - Wagnike2 02:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) anonymous editor started a profile Hey there, I submitted edits for the Jibba Jabba tribe page as well as added a page for a spin-off nickelodeon flash game as an unregistered anonymous editor. I have since made a profile and would like you to know I would be happy to be an active contributor to this fairly sparse wiki! big fan of the console games of course (GC), and can't bring much information from the show to the table. Mostly I'll be happy to beef up smaller articles with more information and trivia. thanks for considering my edits! p.s. is there anyway to connect my anonymous edits to my profile if they are accepted? It'd be a shame if I was wrong about something and never found out. --willorn :Thank you for your edits to the wiki. I have been pretty inactive here recently and could use the help. I too never watched the show, but I owned every game on PS2. I really hope they revive the series soon so this wiki would be active again. Anyways, you cannot link the two accounts together, but you could put something on your profile acknowledging your previous edits. Thank you very much. DaRanger | ''Talk to Me | '' '' 20:12, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :--DaRanger :Acknowledged! I can't promise regular activity but I can promise i'm passionate about the Tak series. I don't really hold out hope that the Tak series will be revived any more than I hope the Animorphs will see any more use (although both licenses are still being renewed). Thanks for the unconditional support; I'll mostly be poking around all the articles correcting errors and adding bits of info. :P.S. this is completely unrelated, but recently I noticed an editor changed all the instances of the name Tlaloc to "Trailoc" on his wiki page. I changed it all back but I wasn't confident I had made the right choice. As far as I was aware, the character Tlaloc first emerged in the games and that had always been his planned name and "Trailoc" only made an appearance in the television series once and again as a character in a nicktoons game. any insight as to whether the other editor was correct and Trailoc was his original name? I seriously doubt Trailoc came first and Tlaloc was the adapted character, but since interviews of any of the development team are hard to come by I'm not convinced. ::Keep it labeled as Tlaloc, as there is a page called Traloc that covers all info on the tv series. Thanks. DaRanger | Talk to Me | '' '' 18:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah for sure, but another editor doesn't seem to think that Tlaloc is correct, and I haven't the authority to change the page name. Currently, the Tlaloc page has been converted by an editor into a "Trailoc" page. searching for Tlaloc currently just redirects to the Trailoc page as a result ::Willorn (talk) 20:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC)willorn Vandalism removed on Tak character article Hi there, Recently someone vandalized the article for Tak, I removed the vandalism and restored what I could of the original article. I hope you have a backup for that article! Just a heads up, Liam Hey, could you give me admin on the Tak and the Power of Juju wikia? Thanks Renimg